No escaping you
by nutmeg17
Summary: Cas went to university and he didnt lie, he just never told anyone he was gay and when his partner broke his heart he told no one, now an unwelcome visitor will attempt to mend it whether Cas wants him too or not. rated for smut in later chapters R&R xx
1. Just another day

**I dont know how or why I thought of this story, it ****literaly just popped into my head last night and I had to write it down or I was getting no sleep lol**

**forewarning for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**hope you enjoy :D xx**

* * *

><p>For Castiel Novak everything started normally and was like any other day. He woke and got up at nine, which being a student was quite impressive especially considering he had no lectures or seminars to go to and his last exam was over, two day ago, so he had absolutely nothing to do or get up for. Officially he wasn't really a first year history student anymore, but his dorm was paid for until the end of the month so why not stay until then?<p>

It means he could hang out with his new friends in his student on campus flat, without having the burden of work towering over him, plus he was kind of avoiding going home. He was attempting to avoid a lot of things, a lot of people in that town his family for one. Like most 19 year olds he did really like them, not in a major way, he loved them and he supposed they got along and had their moments, they just never had anything to say to each other. Especially now, he just knew a massive 'I told you so' was waiting for him, which he really didn't want.

Those that had befriended him, despite him being shy, reserved and a little awkward, those that took the time to care, his friends, those he has lived with for almost a year, they were his family; Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar and Michael. His brothers and sisters.

So you can imagine Castiel's surprise when his ordinary day took such an extra ordinary turn.

Cas made his way into the kitchen at about ten, he was a little surprised to see every one up and sitting at the table. Gabriel could barley keep his eyes open, he was nursing a cup of coffee and taking some pills, he had a messy night last night, he went out with his film lot (he was a film studies student) for a birthday, they went to town, Gabriel got wasted and today he was paying for it, badly. The sight made Cas smile as he came in only Gabriel would feel this bad and then do exactly the same a few days later.

Cas didn't have anymore exams but Michael did (he was studying engineering) and was currently cramming for his last exam tomorrow, an exam of which he has only just started revising for, student.

Anna was working, papers spread across half the table, she wasn't finished with her course 'till the end of the month, she didn't have lectures or seminars, she had placement (she was a primary education student.) and was placed with year 3, she had to plan her lessons and it was a lot harder than Cas thought it should be, her whole course was, she had done more assignments that all of them put together.

Cas was not surprised to see Balthazar up, he seemed to rise with the dawn, as poetic as that sounds there isn't really but to do at six in the morning so he wonders why Balthazar does it, he was from a large family, a lot of younger siblings he had to take care of, so Cas figures it was just habit getting up so early so he could sort everything out for the day, at the moment he was nose deep in a book called 'angelology '_ huh_ Cas thought _odd choice._

He greeted them all as he walked in and they did too in their own way. Michael wished him good morning without looking up from his books, Balthazar caught his eye winked then resumed his reading, Anna tapped for cheek and Cas bent down and kissed it, she did this to everyone she was every loving and open about it, it was strange to Cas at first but now it was be odd without it, Gabriel had his head on the table and just waved with his right and without looking up and this left hand was feeling the warmth of his drink. Cas got his mug out of his cupboard and made himself a cup of tea, his back to the others.

"I think I might still be slightly drunk." Gabriel spoke for the first time as he waved a hand in front of his face, no one was sure what this was going to prove. Only Gabriel could be hung over and throwing up yet still drunk at the same time. Without looking up Michael got his index finger and his middle finger and pushed against Gabriel's forehead gently, making the boy's head fly back and hit the wall.

"Yep." Michael told him still without looking up. The knock to his head seem to have retched his stomach, that did not sit well he darted from the room, feeling the contence of his stomach churn around the alcohol that still resided there, once he threw up he would feel better. Everyone laughed as he ran form the room, down the corridor and into his room in order to throw up in his sink.

After a moment or two there was a knock on the door and all four of them looked up at each other to see who would be answering the door this time, Balthazar put his book down and moved to get up as they heard,

"I'll get it!" coming from the corridor as Gabriel ran, yeah he was feeling better. So Balthazar went back to his book and everyone else to their own thing in comfortable silence. The run wasn't a good idea and Gabriel had to make a pit stop for the toilet before he opened the door, which had been knocked a few more times before it was answered.

Cas heard Gabe open the door an some muffled convocation, he thought for a second he heard a familiar voice but shook it of and though he was hearing things.

The kitchen door opened and Cas could hear everyone look up, after a moment Cas turned. His eyes instantly clashed with the heartbreakingly familiar hazel green eyes of the last person he had expected to see, the last person he wanted to see. Shocked rippled through his body, he felt sick, his legs felt weak, mouth fell open and eyes wide. He was so taken back by the visitor he lost his ability to grip and his mug fell and crashed against the floor. Everyone in the room was starting darting their gaze from Castiel to the boy in the door away, they were staring at each other the others in the room could basically feel the tension. Soon Cas managed to avert his eyes and looked to the broken sharps of his mug on the floor as his morning tea pooled around it.

"Hey Cassie." The boy greeted him with an awkward yet still endearing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats chapter one, chapter two will be up shortly hope you enjoyed it and please reivew :)<strong>


	2. I owe you nothing

**hope you enjoyed chapter one, now for chapter two :D usual warning for grammar and spelling lol **

* * *

><p>"Hey Cassie." The boy greeted him with an awkward yet still endearing smile.<p>

Cas' eyes fell upon the cupboards that lined the right side of the room, to the ceiling to anywhere around the room, that wasn't the boy in front of him as he tried not to show how his voice thundered through him. His blue eyes becoming wet and agitated. Castiel kept opening his mouth but no words were spoken for a while, after a few moments Cas spoke for the first time.

"What, what are you doing here?" he finally asked, chancing a look to the boy after he had spoken.

"I,"

"leave." Cas commanded in his usual gruff gravely voice, now with a powerful authority coming through it. Cas no longer cared why he was here, the fact he was, was bad enough.

"I just want to talk, come on I've been driving all night."

"Ever heard of a phone?"

"If I called would you have picked up?" silence grow again, a tear falling from Cas' eye and running down his cheek, he was let it fall not caring enough to wipe it away.

"Please Dean." Cas choked out as he fought the tears that were brewing. "Please just go."

There was silence again as Castiel stared and the floor and Dean stared a Cas. Gabriel came back in a silence sat down in his previously occupied seat and like the others he was intrigued and desperately curious about the scene playing out in front of them. They watched as Cas looked back up to Dean, it was like he saw something they couldn't, because he tried to hide the little smile Dean somehow put on his face, despite everything. The two boy's heard Anna whisper to Gabe,

"who is he?" who shrugged in return. Dean ran a hand over his face as a way of ridding him of the tear that lay there and the others he felt coming, he turned to the others at the table and smile, a charming well practised smile.

"I'm," Dean started Cas interrupted him and took over, worried about what he might say.

"Dean this is Anna, Michael, Gabriel and Balthazar. Everyone this is Dean, from home." The guys nodded to him but it was Anna that sparked up a fucking convocation, at that moment Cas hated her.

"You're a friend of Castiel's?"

"Something like that, we go way back, we were nearly family, once." Dean gaze fell seemingly hurt from his own words. Anna looked over to Cas as she continued.

"Cas doesn't speak much of home."

"No, I don't imagine he does."

"Stop." Cas growled at Dean, Dean recognised the urgent desperate plea in his voice so changed the subject despite him wanting to know more, he turned back to the boy.

"Come on Cassie, please. One chat. You owe me that much after everything." Before anyone could blink, Cas had Dean against the wall, he was pissed. Everyone worried at this out of character behaviour there friend is exhibiting.

"I owe you? After everything I gave for you. After everything I gave up, I rebelled, I sacrificed. Everything I lost and I owe you?" Cas shouted into his face, then he then moved closer and spoke with fiery anger that rumbled through his low voice. "I owe you nothing." Cas then pushed away from Dean and lent on his counter hands in fists as he breathed heavy back to everyone.

"You're right, I will be indebted to you until I die, I will never be able to pay you back for everything you did."

"Well you can start now by leaving."

"Please just consider this yet another favour from you to me, and add it to the long list you already have. Please." Cas dipped his head, he knew there was no use in fighting, he couldn't never say no to Dean fucking Winchester.

"Five minutes."

"Wouldn't expect anything else." Cas motioned to Dean to leave the kitchen, the boy looked back at his friends, shock plastered on all of them. Michael mouthed to Cas 'you okay?' Cas nodded as took a deep breath and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>please reivew- sorry its a little short lol xxx<strong>


	3. Don't say your sorry!

**smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut...and violence ^_^ ****LOL!**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Dean was standing in the corridor waiting to be shown the way. Cas went to his room and opened it to Dean who slowly walked in, Cas joined him, trying to kept reasonable distance.<p>

"You didn't tell them about me." Dean said and it was in no way a question, but he did sound a little taken back by it. Cas just looked at him dead in the eye as he coldly answered.

"Should I have?" that hurt Dean, stabbed into his stomach like a million shards of glass slowly scratch deep into him.

"Well," Dean swallowed trying to sound unaffected by his words. "Until recently yeah, I would have hoped you did."

"Doesn't matter know." Cas reasoned but Dean was not about to let this one go, he felt betrayed not that he had the right to be.

"Why didn't you tell them Cas?"

"I am tired of being judged Dean. Gay is what I am not who I am, I never denied anything, I just didn't tell them."

"Didn't they notice this?" Dean asked as he pulled out a silver ring from his pocket, Cas saw it and instantly looked away, Dean's gaze also lowered he could guess Cas' answer and it tore him in half. "You didn't wear it did you?"

"I wore it around my neck."

"Why?" Dean took a step forward and Cas shrugged.

"Good a place as any." Cas lied, there was nothing to his voice an empty shell of words, he didn't expect Dean to believe him he didn't believe himself.

"Bullshit. You can't lye to me Cassie." Cas sighed, he knew it to be true, he looked to the ceiling before talking.

"Why are you here Dean?" sounding despite.

"Because of_ this_." Dean near enough shouted and as he shoved the ring into Cas' hand.

"What about it?" Cas looked down at it, memories swirling and tears starting to pour as he stared at the silver band.

"Don't play dumb with me, why did you send it to me?" Dean persisted getting more and more angry.

"It's yours." Cas sounded stronger then he thought he could as gave it back.

"Cassie, I gave it to you, it will always be yours." Dean took the ring of Cas, and stepped into the boys personal space, Cas could smell him, could feel his warmth, he couldn't pull away. Dean took hold of Cas' left hand his warm fingers running over Cas' cold hands, they were always cold. He slid the ring easily onto Cas' ring finger, then stood there holding the boys hand as they both looked down at the familiar sight. "Where it belongs." Dean whispered. Cas turned and took the ring off.

"Don't." he said as he placed the ring on his desk. After a few moments to catch his breath Cas turned and slid the ring across the desk towards Dean.

"Please keep it." Dean told him and stepped away from it.

"I can't, I told myself that I would give it back, when I'm ready to move on. I told you in the letter."

"I don't except that Cas, do you want to move on? Leave everything behind?"

"I have too." He near enough whispered, begging Dean to leave it at that.

"Cassie, what happened, we should talk about it, you can't just walk away and end it!" Dean shouted desperate to get through to the boy, Cas now getting angry in return, how dare he blame him for this.

"I tried Dean! You walked away, was the convosation to 'chick flick' for you? Your actions ended it Dean, you screwed up. Don't put that on me, I just walked after you destroyed everything! Not. Me." Dean couldn't look at him, he knew Cas was right, he felt like a dick.

"Please, given one chance, I would take it back."

"You should have; walked away, said no, gone home, come to me. Anything other then what you did." Both boys were in tears as they begged each other to see their story through their eyes.

"I love you." Dean whispered as he stepped forward and raised his hand to Cas' face, Cas stop him holding his wrist he looked at Dean as he spoke.

"I've heard that before too, please leave." He thrust Dean's wrist out of his grasp and into the boy. "Times up." Dean was staring at the floor, silent not believing any of this, it can't be real, can it? This can't really be happening?

"I just, I just thought it was one of those fights, that we end it then get back together when we've calmed down. I clung to that."

"I do not like being lied to Dean, nor do I appreciate deception, being manipulated and cheated. There's no calming down from that."

"You don't just fall out of love."

"Dean," Cas was about to say something else, something he shouldn't, so manage to stop himself and instead of saying what he wanted to say, he said what he needed too. "leave."

"No."

"Please." He begged, hating every second of their encounter.

* * *

><p>"I miss you. I'm sorry." That was it, Cas snapped.<p>

Hearing those words, those pathetic words. He swung his tight fist and punched Dean in the jaw. "Don't say that! You have no right to be sorry!" he shouted as Dean stumbled from the force Cas commanded.

Dean was overrun by anger and punched the boy back, getting him in the left eye bringing Cas to his knees.

Anger boiling in his veins, he shoved Dean against the wall gripping his shirt tightly, Cas was snapped out of his staring with Dean, when his stomach jolted and tightened. Cas loosened his grip and stepped back slightly, Dean breathed out that breath that got caught in his throat, a moment later Cas drove his fist into Dean's stomach winding him.

Dean was out of breath but it didn't seem to phase him, he grabbed Cas' shoulders and flipped their position and slammed Cas into the wall before fiercely smashing their lips together. They kissed hard and rough with bruising force for a minute, Cas put his hands either side of Dean's face, he gripped tight then smashed the back of his head against the wall as Cas tore with lips away.

After a moment of disorientation Dean swung catching Cas in the side of the head and making him fall into the corner of the wardrobe and split his forehead.

Cas then charged and slamed Dean back into the wall and attacked his neck, biting and sucking, he tore off Dean's shirt and started to scratch his chest, Dean crashed their lips together again, making Dean moan when Cas goes over a nipple. When Dean slid his tongue into Cas mouth he pushed away and gave Dean a back handed smack, making his face hit the door and causing his nose to bleed.

Cas slammed his body into Dean's, pushing his erection into Dean's ass through their trousers as he retched around Dean's body and grabbed Dean's. making him groan when he pushes into Dean again making his body lay flat against the door, then grinded a little into him and his grip on Deans hardness tightened.

Dean glanced around and elbowed Cas in the face and turned as Cas struggled to keep standing Dean ripped th boy's shirt off and Dean pinned him against the wall. Cas spat in Dean's face when he lovingly ran a hand down his injuired face, so Dean slammed Cas into another wall grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist, Cas struggled making their throbbing cocks rub against each other. Dean started kissing the boy's chest as Cas scratched Dean's back, drawing blood and not caring. Both boys moaning and pulling each other closer.

After a few moments of lustful enjoyment Cas elbowed Dean shoulder so he let go of his legs. Cas got free and went to punch the boy again this time Dean parried it and Cas punched the wall instead, this only served to anger him more, he grabbed Dean and pushed him back against the door so he had his back to the boy. Cas roughly undone Dean's trousers and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and scratched along his stomach as he bought his arm back around again as he bit down on the back of Dean's shoulder making Dean shudder and buck his hips back into Cas crotch.

Cas quickly and roughly prepared Dean and after spitting on his own dick he push in, making Dean scream at the intrusion. His arms splayed one up the door the other on the wall nexxt to it, so as to keep himself balanced. Cas started thrusting harderand harder into Dean, both grunting with each thrust. Dean moved back by flicking back his hips, meeting Cas' thrusts each time.

"Oh god!" he shouted as the boy moved inside him, angrily slamming into him.

"Fuck." Cas growled as he picked up pace. He held Dean's shoulders, so he could go even faster he dug his nails into the pale skin now turned red, resting his forehead on Dean's back as he continued to curse under his breath.

"Faster Cassie!" Dean shouted as his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Cas' hot breath panting against his back. "Harder." He growled, upon hearing that Cas removed his head and put his arm across Dean's shoulders and push him further against the door, restricting his movements and breathing, Dean panted more as the blood supply was cut from his brain, everything felt more intense as Cas continued to drive into his ass again and again.

Dean came first his untouched penis spurting up the door, his lack of oxygen causing him slight light-headedness, as the exhilaration heighten the intensity of his orgasm. Cas a moment or two after, Cas moaned Dean's name as he came, Dean felt it as Cas filled his hole with his seed, hitting his prostate with his cum and making Dean moan from that little extra pleasure.

Cas removed his arm and rested his head on Dean's shoulder as he listened to Dean gasp for air and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"Why do you do this to me Dean? I was just starting to get over you." He whispered as he pulled out of him and kissed his shoulder. Dean turned to face him hands on Cas' hips.

"Really?"

"No, not really." Cas said finally admitting his lye to himself. Dean lent forward and place a soft kiss onto Cas' lips.

"Cas' I really am-" Dean couldn't finish Cas grabbed his arm and before Dean knew what was happening Dean was lying flat against the floor, Cas straddling his naked body as his jeans and boxers pooled at his feet.

"Don't you dare say it!" Cas warned him. Dean grabbed Cas' wrists and tried to drill it into his mind, as he shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Cas struggled against Dean's strength in tears, choking dry tears that were impossible to stop.

"Stop! Dean stop!" he begged Dean didn't and kept saying it, even when Cas struggled free and punched Dean in the face he merely said it again, causing Cas to cry harder, he bent down and rested his head against Dean's chest and sobbed hands clunging to Deans heated flesh. Dean wrapped his arms around the boy holding him close, almost certain that this is the first time Cas has cried about this, the first time he has been confronted about it, it was horrible to see Cas come so undone and knowing it was his doing.

* * *

><p><strong>one more chapter to go :D <strong>

**please review xx :3**


	4. You were meant to be with me

**Last chapter, enjoy! :D xxx**

* * *

><p>When Cas' tears turned into a muffled sob Dean spoke for the first time. "Just tell me what to do. I'll do anything." Dean told the boy in his arms, he was completely exhausted as he listened to Dean heart and felt the rise and fall of his stomach, There stayed for a moment in silence.<p>

"I wish I could stop loving you Dean."

"Maybe there's a message in that, you shouldn't. you supposed to be with me."

"Despite of everything?"

"I hope so." Dean reach to the desk and took the ring and put in front of Cas' face. "It's still yours you know, if you still want to." Cas smiled moved to one side leaning on his arm he kissed Dean's chest and took the ring gently. He held it in his fingers.

"Yes." Dean smiled and rolled half onto Cas, so the boy laid on the floor. Dean placed a chaste kiss onto Cas' split lip before taking his left hand and slipping it gently onto the correct finger. "Where's yours?" Cas ask noticing his ringless finger. Dean pulled his jacket towards them and fished it out of his pocket; Cas took it from him and place the ring onto Dean's finger in return.

"I'm not saying we don't have things to work through Dean."

"I know." Dean whispers as he placed a kiss onto Cas' neck. They stay there in silence for a bit, they interlaced there left hands and swirled their thumbs around the others. Before long there was a knock onto the door.

"Castiel?" Came a voice from behind the door, it was Anna. "Castiel are you alright? We heard banging and shouting, please open up."

"You said you'd do anything," Cas began receiving a nod from Dean as he continued. "Then make them go away." Cas softly told Dean, he kissed the boy on the head before he got up and quickly pulled his boxers and trousers back on before opening the door. Cas sat back up against the wall out of sight from the door, running his right hand fingers around his ring and waited for Dean to return, with a sweet little smile. Dean was right it is where it belongs.

All four of Cas' friends stood on the other side, they weren't expecting Dean to answer and they weren't expecting him to answer covered in bruises, cuts, blood, scratches and…love bites? All of their eyes widened as they took in the sight of Dean. Michael coughed clearing his thought trying to push away the surprised that still came through in his voice.

"Where's Castiel?"

"He doesn't want to see any one right now."

"What the hell happened man?" Gabriel asked slightly in awe, without thinking Dean Answer, the worst way possible.

"You should see the other guy." Anna's eyes widened and pushed past Dean and came into the room, it was usually neat and well kept, now was the complete opposite. Her eyes fell onto Castiel, like Dean he was shirtless and covered in marks.

"Cas?" Anna asked the looked at his friend he opened his mouth to speak, but Anna didn't give him time she took one look at his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks and turned to Dean. "What have you done!" she shouted at Dean. The boys joined them in the room and were as shocked as Anna.

"Get out of this flat!" Balthazar shouted as he took in the state of their friend. Dean didn't move and Michael and Gabriel grabbed his arms to 'escort' him out. When suddenly came a rumbling voice.

"No!" everyone looked to Cas how stood up revealing all his battle wounds in full, holding his jeans up because he hadn't bothered to do them up after having sex. Everyone decided not to notice that. "Let him go." They did and Dean moved towards Cas, he moved his hands to the hem of his jeans and did up his trousers for him, Cas watching unable to breath as he watched Dean, he watched as Dean absent mindedly licked his lips...hot. suddenly Cas didn't care that all him friends were gawping in disbelief.

"Thank you Dean." He simply told the boy when he was done, with an amused glint in his eye. They stood side by side as Cas' friends looked from boy to boy.

"What the hell happened? we kept hearing bangs."

"We were, working out some issues." Cas told Michael.

"Maybe you should find a safer way of doing that." Anna advised them, were looked like they were in pain.

"I kind of enjoyed it." Dean stated, making Cas snort with laughter, there was a glint of…something in his eyes and the others were not about to ask. Gabriels eyes wondered over his friend, he was battered and bruised and looking at that cut on his forehead might he concussed, his eye fell to his hand, Gabriel frowned as he asked.

"Dude are you married?" Cas brought his left hand into full view holding it in mid air around nipple high, and looked at it slightly before looking back to his friend and corrected him.

"Engaged."

"Engaged to who?" that was a stupid question to Balthazar to ask, Dean brought his left hand into view too he interlaced his and Cas' fingers before speaking.

"Me." the two boys looked at each other, and started to lean in when Anna started to talk, stopping them from continuing.

"Since when are you gay Castiel!" Cas looked to her and shrugged

"I cant remember how old I was, I just am."

"You lied to us all this time?" Michael asked, Dean interjected there.

"He didn't lye, he just didn't tell you. Gay is what he is not who he is, you think he wants to come to college and be judged? Tell me truthfully would you have treated him the same if you knew." no one answered. "Exactly."

"Are we," Gabriel started to speak all eyes fell on him. "Are we invited to the wedding?" Cas laughed and walked over and put his arms around his friend who hugged back tightly. Michael through his large arms around both of them, Balthazar waited patiently for their hug to be over before given Cas a hug of his own. Cas then turned to Anna, who smiled sweetly at him, she pointed to her cheek and Cas smiled and gave her a kiss before pulling her into a hug and spun the petite red head around. The boys then went to Dean and shook his hand. After a few minutes Anna, Balthazar, Michael and Gabriel started to leave. No one was ever going to mention or ask what had coated the back of the door, not ever in fact the ywere all going to try their best just to forget it.

Gabriel came back into the room a minute later after a quick discussion with the others, to find that Dean had already pinned Cas against the wall, he cleared his throat and the two boy pulled away from each other.

"Hey guys, sorry" Gabe started. "We're getting pizza tonight, you wanna join?" Dean looked to Cas, he didn't have to ask Cas loved pizza. Dean went to Gabe put his arm around his shoulder and led him out of the room.

"That sounds great Gabe, give us a knock when It's here." Dean then closed the door, he remembered to lock it , then looked at the mess they made of the door. "we should clean this up." He remarked, Cas took his hand placed a kiss onto the boys neck and pulled him to the bed. "later." He whispered as he pressed their lips together.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it, the story that popped into my head and threatened my sleep :P<strong>

**Sorry I think a went a little OOC with this but i just had to write the story lol**

**YAY! i didnt make Anna a complete bitch in this story (finaly) LOL!**

**the term 'nipple high' just made he giggle lol my first time ever i have named my chapters :O thought id give it a shot ;D**

**anyway please review xxxx**


End file.
